moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Clergy of True Light Habits
The Clergy of True Light adherents are well known for not only the unique Articles of Faith which they adorn themselves with, but also the uniforms worn by the members of the Faith to identify their profession. The Priesthood Bishop's Uniform Director's Habit The Director'a Habit is a unique habit, consisting of golden robes, shoulders, gloves and boots. While not forced by the Clergy, many Director's may take up this habit for ceremonial or special university events. Pieces * Replica Virtuous Mantle - Shoulders * Replica Virtuous Robe - Chest * Guild Tabard * Replica Virtuous Gloves - Hands * Replica Virtuous Belt - Waist * Replica Virtuous Skirt - Legs (Optional) * Replica Virtuous Sandals - Feets Note that this set is the Darkmoon Priest Set and as such, as not mandatory. Gloves, Leggings and Boots are customisable so long as the alternative fits. Directors are also free to wear any other Ordained or University Habit of their choice. Ordained Priest Habit 1 For all Ordained Priests, this is a mandatory uniform to be worn on all formal Church events such as Liturgies, weddings and more. Alongside this habit, all Three Creedal Statements must be worn and as visible as possible. Out of all Habits, it is possibly the most simple of uniforms to acquire to maintain. Pieces * Aurora Cowl - Head * No Required Shoulders choices - Shoulders * Runecloth Robe - Chest * Formal White Shirt - Shirt * Optional fitting belt choice - Waist * No Required Leggings choices - Legs * No Required Boots choice - Feets This set is not class specific and may be worn by all members (All pieces are cloth; If the dagger cannot be worn, an IC description of it being worn will also work). The Hood is also recommended, but will not be enforced in most cases. Ordained Priest Habit 2 This is the second set and to be worn all other events, and some select ceremonial events. Like the other Ordained Habit, the Three Creedal Statements must be worn. This is an often optional set, which may be worn by priests should they feel the need to. Pieces * Soulgaze Cowl - Head (Optional) * Mantle of Dying Light - Shoulders * Lightwarper Vestments - Chest * Guild Tabard * Bracers of the Black Dream - Wrists (Optional) * The Hands of the Gilly - Hands * Vestal's Irrepressible Girdle - Waist * Optional Leggings choice - Legs * Splinterfoot Sandals As with the Director's Habit, this set may be class selective, and so is not required for non-priest characters. So long as Ordained Priest Habit 1 is available for use, the lack of this set should suffice. Un Ceremonial Priest Habit This Habit may be worn by both Ordained and un-Ordained Priests for monastery, University or otherwise day to day work. It is also a highly customisable set, easily modifiable to the wearer's choice. Pieces * Resilient Cap - Head (Optional) * Resilient Mantle - Shoulders * Robes of Koegler - Chest * Princess Poobah's Dress - Chest # * Optional Shirt of choice - Shirt * Guild tabard * No required bracers - Wrist * Optional gloves of choice - Hands * Resilient Cord - Waist * Optional Leggings of choice - Legs * Optional Boots of choice - Feet * Greatstaff of Righteousness - Staff (Optional) * Blood-Guided Knife - Dagger (Optional # Options include either Robes of Koegler or Princess Poobah's Dress. Lay Priests This uniform is one of two habits available for Lay Priests (Un-Ordained Priests) to wear on formal or Church occasions. It is a typically three piece uniform. Pieces * No Required Head choices - Head * No Required Shoulder choices - Shoulders * Aurora Robes - Chest * Seryl's Robes - Chest # * Shirt of choice - Shirt (Optional) * No Required Wrist choices - Wrists * No Required Hands choices - Hands (Though are optional should any matching gloves be found) * No Required Belt choices - Waist (Though may be used if a matching set is found) * Optional Leggings of choice - Legs * Optional Boots of choice - Feet # Either robes are acceptable. Healing Robes This habit is optional and recommended to be worn by all healers (Whom are typically members of the Clergy). Like the above two sets, it is highly cutsomisable provided the three main pieces are kept. Pieces * No Required Head choices - Head * Wound-Cauterizing Spaulders - Shoulders * Sparklight Robes - Chest * Shirt of choice - Shirt * Smoldercloth Gloves - Hands * No Required Belt choices - Waist * Optional Leggings of choice - Legs * Optional Boots of choice - Feet If this set is unavailable or otherwise, any other set should be viable. Casual cloths is recommended if that is the casem however. This set is found completely through Deepholm beginning quests as the cloth option. Paladins W.I.P. Inquisition W.I.P. Military Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Clergy of True Light Category:Items Category:Religious Items Category:Apparel Category:Clothing